If I ever had her
by Stella296
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS! Please don't read if you don't want to be spoiled for the rest of the 5th Season. It's based on the latest press release. Jack and Chuck get a visit from Blair, it doesn't go to well.  Mainly C/J  Complete FOR NOW!


**! DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED !**

Based on spoilers of the press release for 5.20.

A/N: I know, I know. I should update like ten other stories but this came to me and I wanted to share. I'm so so happy for Jack and Bart coming back 3

* * *

><p>He stands next to the billiard table, a pool stick still in his hands. The elevator dinged and he wonders if he missed the call from the front desk. If so, it could be only Nate to pick up more of his stuff.<p>

Nate wasn't happy with his decision to let their visitor stay a couple of days. But this was Chuck's place after all. If he wanted to have that guest around, he could do so.

"Chuck?" a female voice sounded. Her.

"What do you want, Waldorf?" Chuck asked annoyed. They hadn't talked since the funeral, Chuck avoided her and the sidekick at all costs.

"I haven't seen you in a while." she stats a bit too quiet.

She has no right to be mad at him. Or upset. Or whatever. She's not allowed to have a feeling at all about him anymore, he decides then.

"How's Brooklyn? Still dirty and smelly?" he offers in return with a sigh. Hoping he would have her angry soon so she'd leave.

"I came here to invite you to a party." She returns, ignoring his behavior and comments.

"What kind of party?" Chuck wonders while he still looks for the right ankle to bag another billiard ball.

"I'm… we hosting a british-themed salon evening." she says and his frown deepens.

"To celebrate what?"

"Us. Dan and me, our official debut as a couple."

Chuck has no time to react before someone else enters the room. He sits in office chair with small wheels and he pushes himself around with it. Like a child. Like a 40 year old child, Chuck thinks. Maybe he would be the same in 20 years. They were after all from the same cloth. No childhood, no father or father figure around….

He can't finish the thought.

"Heeeelllooo, Blair. Long time, no see." Jack chuckles.

"What is he doing here?" Blair snaps at him.

"He's my guest. He's staying in Nate's room." Chuck states as it was the most natural thing.

"Why?" Blair demands to know in disbelief.

"Because I like having him around." Chuck shrugs.

"Yeah, he likes having me around." Jack says happily, underlining it what nod.

"Chuck." Blair snarls his name like a lecture. Like he's a child and she the teacher. Like she has a say about him.

"About that invitation – forget it. I'd rather jump from a roof." Chuck returns smirking. She had no right to come here and tell him what to do. Not anymore.

"Nah, don't do that, nephew. Then I'd have saved you for nothing. But what invitation. Maybe I can sign up for it instead?"

Blair opens her mouth to snap, yell, attack Jack but Chuck's quicker.

"She's officially showing her new boyfriend off and asked me to come." Chuck mocks, insulting her with each word and they both feel cold anger in their stomachs. Even so for different reasons.

Jack's laughter fills the room. It's not his usual, disinteresting-showing chuckle. It's cruel, loud laughter.

"You really know how to torture him." Jack says with amusement in his eyes. "First you let yourself getting knocked up and ask him to be the father of the little bastard…."

"Jack!" Chuck interrupts. This was the one topic he wouldn't stand by and listen to. Jack gets the clue and continues anyway. There was so much more ammunition and they all knew it.

"…then you make him watch you another guy just before you run off with yet another guy."

Blair can't think of an even low blow so she brings up the best thing she can think of "At least Chuck knows that he's loved." she states proudly, her head held up high.

"I take being all alone for forever and a day over that kind of sickness that you call love." Jack assures her with his blue eyes sparkling, his mouth formed to a wide smile. He knew that he had won when there was no protest.

Blair's eyes wander to Chuck, hoping for some help but her gaze meets an icy one.

"So do I." he breathes before concentrating on the table again.

When he hears the elevator ding again, he closes his eyes and allows himself one, two deep breaths of hurting before he puts his mask back on, the façade that protected him for so long before Blair came along, the only gift his father had ever given to him that was worth keeping.

"Kid, I hate to tell you this, but I think you lost her." Jack says solemly, with the tiniest bit of true emotion in his voice and Chuck knows that Jack means it. He nods.

"I think I lost her long before. If I even had her at all." Chuck comments, more to himself than his childish uncle.

Jack only quirkes an eyebrow. He could relate to that feeling. He gets up from the chair and walks to the window, looking outside. There was somewhere another brunette, much alike to the one that just left that had done the same with Jack. Teasing, torturing, using. He was surprised how much he had in common with his brother's child. But that had one good side: He knew how to almost numb the pain.

"Chuck, get dressed, we're going out."

Chuck doesn't protest. His life couldn't get much worse, could it?

* * *

><p>Any good? Please review.<p> 


End file.
